(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading device and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing an image reading control program.
(ii) Related Art
Some multi-function printers (hereinafter, referred to as “MFPs”) have a pull scan (also referred to as remote scan) function. The user who uses the MFP to perform pull scanning places a document on an automatic feeder or a platen of the MFP, moves from the front side of the MFP to a remote terminal connected to the MFP, and operates the remote terminal to start the MFP, thereby starting an image data reading process. In addition, the user who uses the MFP to send a facsimile places a document on the automatic feeder or the platen of the MFP and directly operates an operation button of the MFP to start the MFP, thereby starting an image data reading process.